


Maybe

by Orientali



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, I'm not special cuz I'm not the only one who doesn't beta read and dies like a man, Introspection, Kinda, M/M, Platonic Romance, panicked gay gogy, shy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientali/pseuds/Orientali
Summary: Maybe is probably George's favorite word.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking! I'll put my longer spiel at the end so for now enjoy the fic!

"Maybe." 

George has a love hate relationship with that word. And he uses it a lot. Along with other unsure phrases like "I guess" and "perhaps."

It's a good response to anything. It's not a confirmation, but it's not a rejection either. 

It's convenient for certain situations, where it could give him some breathing room. A safe space. Like that one time someone asked about his sexuality. 

It's natural for someone as indecisive as him. 

Because maybe, just maybe, he has feelings for a certain someone. 

It really sprung out of nowhere, when Dream suddenly messaged him to get on Teamspeak. 

"Yo!" Dream greets George immediately when he enters the call.

"Wassup?" George responds back, a grin spreading across his face upon hearing his best friend's happy tone. "What's with the sudden message?"

"So I have a surprise for you," Dream states. George's eyebrows promptly raise in skeptic interest. Last time Dream said that was when he suddenly sent over 5,000 dollars to his PayPal account. Like a sugar daddy. 

"Awww, for me, aren't you a gentleman?" George chooses to respond. He hears Dream scoff at his sarcasm. 

"Ok but like, this one is a good one."

"Right, are you finally gonna send me that 1 million dollars you promised me?"

"George."

"Ok, ok, what?"

"I'm coming to meet you. In England."

...

What. 

"What?" George asks. 

"Yeah! I just bought my plane ticket like yesterday. I'm coming to visit you!"

A tsunami of emotions flood into his body, rendering him numb in his seat. Excitement, apprehension, and a bit of worry. 

"W-wait. You're serious? You're actually serious? You're not lying?" 

"I promise you I'm not lying! I'll be there on Saturday!" 

So that gives George a bit of prep time. But he still needs to get one last worry out of the way. 

"Ok, but like, you do realize that we're in a pandemic right now?"

George can imagine Dream waving a dismissive hand on his end. "Eh, I don't have anything to do. And I just really wanna see you. Isn't that reason enough?"

Dream wants to see him? Somehow, a warm feeling starts creeping up his chest. 

"You really wanna see me? Badly enough so that you'd actually fly out here?"

"Of course! You're my best friend! Why wouldn't I want to risk my life to come see my best friend of several years?"

"...You're an idiot."

Dream then bursts out into his wheezes that George comes to become fond of. He can't help but smile listening. Who wouldn't? This is Dream. His laugh is contagious. After calming down, they begin planning things out. George gets more excited the more they talk about it, and by the time they end the call George is incredibly hyped. His best friend. Coming to visit him. He finally gets to see him face to face. Too many emotions are bubbling inside him, and he propels himself off his chair. 

Maybe he skips around in his apartment later that day while cleaning up the place. 

\---

The day has come. D-Day. Well not exactly D-Day, but you get the point. 

George waits anxiously by the luggage pick up, occasionally checking his phone to see if he received any new messages from his friend. 

_Dream: I landed :D Can't wait to see you! <333_

Maybe George's heart rate picks up when sees the heart emoticon at the end. 

_George: I'm here at the baggage claim. Can't wait to see you too!_

**Seen at 11:43 AM**

He hasn't gotten a response from Dream since 5 minutes ago, and he was getting worried. What if he got lost? But then again, George could probably pick him out. If he's as tall as he claimed to be, it should be no issue spotting him in the crowd. Suddenly, his phone vibrates with an incoming call. George hastens to answer it when he sees it's from Dream. 

"Hello?"

" _Hey_!" Dream cheerily says. ' _Where are you_?"

"Uh," George glances around him, "I'm at the baggage claim?"

" _Ah, okay,_ " Dream hums, before falling silent. But he doesn't hang up. 

"Dream?" George asks. 

"Yeah?" George startles when he hears a voice sound both from his device and behind him. He whips around and comes face to face with a tall, dirty blonde male grinning and holding a phone to his ear. 

Now George has seen Dream's face before. On many occasions actually. But holy shit. It's unfair Dream has to look this attractive in person.

Maybe he's blushing right now. 

"Uh, do I look attractive or do I look that bad? You're staring at me." George is snapped out of it when Dream, Clay, rubs his neck in what seemed to be a shy manner. 

George scoffs to hide his pinkening cheeks and gives the Florida man half-hearted shove. "You wish."

Dream giggles. 

Fucking giggles. 

Maybe he's too far gone. 

But they leave the airport with no troubles, George hailing a taxi to drive them to his apartment to drop off Dream's bag before going to meet up with Wilbur. They spend the day giving Dream a bunch of tips and tricks of the country, pointing out the best tourist attractions. Dream just follows them along happily, chiming in here in there. He isn't as talkative as he is online, and quite a bit shyer, but it's him. It's the Dream George has known for so long. 

When they part ways with Wilbur later that evening, George and Dream head back to the former's apartment.

George doesn't want to think nor reveal too much, but maybe he and Dream spent the remaining days of Dream's visit in the privacy of George's apartment without going anywhere else. 

Maybe they did some things that cross the lines of friendship. 

Maybe they did some things that would forever etch memories in George's mind. 

Dream leaves England after 3 days. 

Maybe George has a revelation giving Dream one last embrace, one that lasts too long to be friendly but one that is just timed to be romantic. And maybe their gazes linger a second later. 

Whatever it is, they acknowledge it with smiles. 

It could be considered a friendship. To others, it could even seem like a relationship. 

But to George, and possibly to Dream, it was something in between. 

Maybe they were both okay with that. 

And maybe, just maybe, they could turn it into something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHoOOoOOoOooh I'm back and worse than ever baby >:D It was really fun writing this! It's really been a while and it was nice to stretch out my writing limbs again. Prolly won't be back again for a fat while, but I appreciated everyone who has liked all my other works. It means a lot! <3
> 
> BTW, this fic was just for fun. I kinda wanted to explore the idea of Dream and George being aware of their feelings of each other, but not really like pining. Just a quiet acceptance of love. 
> 
> if Dream and George later say that they are not comfortable with the shipping anymore, I'm going to delete this fic. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated!


End file.
